


NeedleHeart

by Autymnb24



Category: Asoiaf - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, and think i'll do sanrion, but its jonrya focus, gendry will be in this too, haha - Freeform, im still forming this fic from what you see, its be like a bookshop au, might do sanrion fic in this universe too and how they fall for each other, sorry if it gets messy, throbb relationship too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autymnb24/pseuds/Autymnb24
Summary: Jon and Arya have been best friends since they were young. Nothing could ever pull them apart. However, once Arya begins to feel things for Jon things get complicated...





	1. Chapter 1

Arya woke up with a jolt and cussed. “Fuck!” She jumped out of bed and kept repeating the word. She even said it a few times in the shower then twice when she was getting dressed.  _ I can’t believe I fell asleep!  _ “Nymeria!” Arya yelled after her direwolf. Nymeria was waiting in front of the door. Arya gave a quick smile to her big direwolf then dashed to her hook. Arya threw on her leather jacket with a hoodie on quickly then grabbed her purse and key. She was about to take a step out of the door but stopped herself. “Fuck! Why do I keep saying fuck? Gods this is not my afternoon!” She whined. She swung her strapped purse around her body then ran to Nymeria. She hooked her leash on then ran out the door in a hurry. 

~

Arya rushed through the graveyard until she found the memorial. There was a medium size crowd. Aemon Targaryen was a well-respected man in Westeros City. There was never a soul that hated the man. Arya quietly moved her way through the crowd like a snake. She spotted her old brother Robb in the front then walked up to him. She tapped on his shoulder. Robb swung his head around and gave her the ‘Your late but thank god your here’ gaze then turned his attention back to Jon. “Your late,”   
“I know, sorry,”   
“Don’t be. I loved Aemon but this has been the longest hour of my life,” Robb confesses. 

Arya held her giggles in. “Robb!”

“Sorry, it's true. Aemon wouldn’t want us standing around in a graveyard,”   
“Jon would,”   
“He would. Gods he is going to be so extra when he dies,”   
“He is a drama queen,” Arya teases with a smirk. 

Jon walked up to the podium once Sam Tarly was done with his speech. “Hello, everyone. Today we celebrate the 3 year anniversary of Aemon Targaryen…” Jon trailed off with some nervousness. He looked out to the crowd and immediately saw Robb and Arya in the front. He gazed to Robb then to Arya for guidance. Robb gave him a thumbs up while Arya gave him a nod. Jon sighed. “Aemon was a great man. He was loyal, kind, and compassionate. When I first got to know Aemon I didn’t know I was related to him but he helped me like I was his family. I would not have survived Watcher’s Academy without him...he once told me to kill the boy and let the man live. I didn’t really understand at the time what he was asking of me until...now…” Jon looked behind him at Sam. Sam gave him a gesture. “Aemon was wise, and a pure man. We thank you all for joining us to celebrate his life,” Jon concluded quickly. Everyone in the applaud. Jon exhale with relief and gazed at Arya smiling.

 

~

 

The service moved to Aemon’s old home that was now owned by Daenerys Targaryen. Arya was one of the last guests to arrive, _again_. She didn't want to leave Nymeria in the car for too long so she dropped her off at her Bran's. She didn't even remember why she brought Nymeria with her. She was a mess this morning. 

When she walked into the house she saw Jon. He was in the living room staring at a picture of Aemon. He turned to Arya. It was like he could sense her presence. She gave him smile and he smiled back at her and lifted his arms up. It was their thing since they were young children. Every time one of them needed a hug they would just spread their arms out. The other would see and give them the comfort they need. Hugs were simple but meant so much especially to Arya and Jon who always felt they didn’t belong.

_ He needs me.  _ Arya sprinted to him and jumped into his arms like no one was watching. Jon caught her and let her arms wrap around his neck. He embraced her back then closed his eyes. They swayed side to side for a whole minute. Jon let go of Arya. She gazed up at Jon with worry. “You okay?”

Jon made a sad smile. “Yeah, don’t worry,”   
“Hard to do when you are making that facial expression,”   
“I am always like this,” Jon jokes. 

Arya rolls her eyes. “I know you make everyone think your this grumpy old man but you do smile,”

“I’m not that old!”

“Almost 30,” Arya points out. 

Jon scoffs. “Not until next year. Its only April,”   
“How long are you going to stay in denial?” Arya questions. 

“Until my very last breath, little wolf,” 

Jon notices Arya blushes once he says that and grins. “So...hungry?”   
“Kinda. Is there food here?”   
“Yes, but I thought you would prefer a burger from Aemon’s,” Jon says.

“Remember what father said?” Arya reminds him Both of them say. “Funeral food is the best,” 

Robb coming from the other room frowns. “Is father’s ghost around?”   
“Ned’s ghost is always haunting us, Robb,” Jon points out. Robb pats Jon on the back. “Right, you okay?”   
“Yes. You guys don’t need to worry,” 

“You telling me not to worry is making me worry,” Robb states with concern. Jom rolls his eyes and sighs. “Robb, trust me I’m fine. I grieved Aemon awhile ago,”   
Arya adds. “You don’t stop grieving people,” 

“I know that,” Jon assures. Hoping they didn’t think he didn't still grieve for Ned. “What I mean is that I don’t feel sadness at the moment and I don’t think Aemon would want me to. He would want me to think of him and smile. He would want me to take you guys out to his bar he gave me and get free food,”   
“Nice transition, Jon,” Robb laughs. 

“So, is that a yes?”   
“Feel like your deflecting,” Arya states. 

Robb turns his head to Arya. “He sure is but you know free food?” 

“That is true. We never get free food.”

“Guys I’m fine and right here,” Jon frowns. “Has anyone been listening?”   
“You trying to convince yourself not to cry for Aemon,”   
“Jon the sooner you do it the better,” Arya advises. 

When Aemon died Jon did not cry and Arya and Robb were the only ones that took note of this. Now, they wanted him to let it out. Jon was not going to cry though. He was past that. “Many people grieve in different ways…”   
“You cried when father died,” Robb says. 

“And you even cried to Six Feet Under,”   
“Low blow!”

“Jon, its okay just let it out. We all know you want to,”   
“I do not,”   
Arya whispers into Robb’s ear. “Father said eat drink drink more then cry,”   
Robb nods. “Right we will-”   
“LITERALLY RIGHT HERE!” Jon exclaims with disbelief. Robb and Arya look up at him and can’t help but laugh. Jon shakes his head and hides his smile that is forming. “You guys are such assholes, let’s go,” 

Robb takes out his phone and follows Arya and Jon out the house. “Let me text, Theon,”

Jon rolls his eyes again. Arya hisses. “Keep rolling your eyes your eyes will fall out,”   
“I can’t do it today, Arya.”   
“What?” 

“Tolerate, Theon,”   
“Theon is not that...bad,”   
“He betrayed our family,”   
“And was punished for it,”   
“I don’t care,” Jon scoffs then gets into Arya’s vehicle. Robb puts on a big fake smile while talking to Arya because he knows Jon can see. Arya walks up worried. “What’s wrong?”   
“I can’t do it today,”   
“Bloody hell,” Arya whines.    
“Jon needs to get over it. I love Theon and he loves me,”   
“I know,”   
“Jon doesn’t,” 

“It’s a rough day for him, Robb...did you invite Theon?”   
“No,” Robb pouts. Arya gives her big brother a hug. “It will get better,” 

Robb hugs Arya back softly. They rarely hugged and when they did it warmed his heart. “Thank you, sis. I needed that,” 

“No, problem,” Arya shrugs once she lets go. 

“Just because you wear a leather jacket doesn’t mean you have to act like you have no feelings,”   
“Shut up,” Arya says playfully. “See you at Aemon’s!” 


	2. Chapter 2

Arya tapped her feet fast under the table while she and Jon waited for Robb to come back. Jon studied her expression then took her right hand. Arya's eyes shot down at Jon’s hand then back at him. “What?”  
“I know your worried but its fine,”  
“It's been 20 minutes! Oh my God what if he-”  
“Don’t think that,” Jon warned her. “He is fine.”  
Jon took out his phone and called Robb for the fifth time. Robb finally answered with an annoyed tone. “WHAT?”  
“I should be the one pissed off,”   
“Jon? Gods, sorry-”  
“Where are you? I was worried. Arya was worried!”  
“Is that him?” Arya jumped out of her seat. “Tell him I’m going to kick his ass when I see him!”  
“Arya says she is going to kick your ass and I enjoy seeing every second of it,” Jon tells Robb. Robb sighs. “Tell her I’m sorry. It's just something came up…”  
Jon curled up his fist. “Let me guess, Theon,”  
“Jon-”  
“No, don’t Jon me! You should be here trying to get me drunk so I will cry not being annoyed and worrying your sister over Greyjoy!” Jon snaps.   
“I can’t deal with this right now and I can’t talk to you right now,”  
“Who are you going to talk to if not your best friend?!”  
“Sansa. She will understand,” Robb hangs up on Jon. Jon's mouth gapes open and he throws his phone on the table. From what she heard it was about Theon. “So, Robb gave me a heart attack because he is having boyfriend problems?”  
“When is he not having boyfriend problems?!” Jon exclaims.   
“Jon he can’t help who he is attracted to-,”  
“I don’t care he is in love with a man,” Jon cuts Arya off. “Gods Arya you know I’m not like that!”  
“I know...sorry. He is my brother you know,”   
Jon takes a deep breath. “Sorry...I just think Robb deserves better than Theon Greyjoy,”  
“I know,”  
“How am I supposed to stand by and watch Robb date Theon after everything he has done? Oh, My Gods what if he marries him?”  
“You’ll be the best man,”  
“Not to his marriage to Greyjoy,” Jon whines banging his head against the table like a child. Arya can’t help but smile. She runs her fingers through his black curly hair. “It was supposed to be Satin or Loras or anyone but Greyjoy,” Jon mumbles. He peeks up to Arya. She grins. “I know,”  
“You keep saying that,”   
“Just trying to be supportive and not pick sides,”  
“Fine. Spit it out. What does Arya Stark honestly think of this?”  
Arya bites her lip. “Well...I haven’t fully forgiven Theon for what he did but-”  
“Everything before but is horseshit,”   
Arya crosses her arms. “Do you want my opinion or not?”  
Jon smirks. “You're very cute when you're feisty,”  
“What?” Arya's mouth falls open.   
“YOUR CUTE!”   
“Jon, stop it! Don’t embarrass me!” Arya blushes while shoving him backward. Jon back hits the booth and chuckles in pain. “Still worth it,”  
“Like I was saying,” Arya says giving him a look. “But its Robb’s choice and if we keep trying to pull him away from Theon it will just push him more towards him. Think we have learned our lesson from dealing with Sansa and Joffrey,”  
“Don’t remind me,” Jon scoffs becoming anger at the thought of the bastard. He was glad he was dead.   
“Do you think it will always be like that?”  
“Be like what?”  
“Me being scared more of my relatives will die in a car accident,” Arya states truthfully. Jon bites his lip. “It is normal, Arya. Even I think of it,”  
“I think of it more...I even think of me dying like mother and father did,” She confesses with a hint of fear. Jon held her hand tight. “Hey, you're not going to die,”  
“We all die,”  
“You are not dying today,”   
Arya beams at him. “Right...can we eat and talk about something else?”  
“Of course. You still have to tell me why you were late,”  
“You noticed?” Arya winced.   
“I think I would notice when my best friend is not around,”   
“Well,” Arya paused. She didn’t know if she could tell Jon or not. “I-”  
Jon put his hand up. “Stop before you lie,”  
“I’m not,”  
“And it begins,”   
“Jon-”  
“I rather not know than you lie to me,” Jon states simply. “So...if you're not going to tell me the truth or...not ready to just forget it…” He shrugs then opens up his menu.   
“You're upset,” Arya observes.   
“I’m not,”  
“Jon you own this place and you're looking at the menu,”  
“I think Tyrion changed it up. Gods, I don’t know what Aemon was thinking when he wrote his will,”   
“You're deflecting this isn’t about the co-owner changing up the menu,”  
Jon throws his menu down and sighs. “What do you want to hide from me?!”  
“Nothing...it's just...embarrassing…” _I don’t how to tell you. I should be able to your my best friend._  
“Well, I can see you slept in late,”  
“I did…” She trailed off. She looks at Jon who is trying to read her. His face turns sour for a moment. Arya frowns at him. “What?”  
“...Nothing,” Jon shakes his head. “Want a beer? I want a beer and food. Lots of food,” Jon gets up and walks away from her before she could say a word. She follows him and grabs his arm. He turns to her and looks at her hand holding his arm then gazes back at her with confusion. “Arya, what are you doing?”  
“What is wrong and don’t tell me its nothing or I will leave,” She threatens seriously.  
Jon snaps back. “How about you tell me what’s wrong with you?”  
“Fine,” Arya says quickly then blurts it out. “I slept in late because I had a long night…”  
“A long night?”  
“Myrcella dragged me to this party and I…” Arya let go of Jon’s arm and bites her lip hard ignoring his gaze. Jon gazes at her and waits for an answer. “...And?”  
“I met…”  
“A boy?” Jon finishes with a big sigh.   
Arya doesn't deny it. “Yeah...” She watched Jon’s reaction. He blinks then swallows hard. “Uh, okay...no need to say anything else. Beer?”   
_I just told you I met someone and you want me to say nothing else and just drink a beer???_ “Actually, I’m not that thirsty...or hungry anymore. I’m going to walk back to my place. I'll pick up my car larer,”   
“Arya-”  
“Jon, don’t follow,” She demands lowly at him. He stops in his tracks and his face falls as she rushes out of the bar in a hurry.


End file.
